This invention relates generally to tools with a rotational power output providing distance extending, angle changing, torque increasing and rotational power transferring capabilities. More particularly, the invention relates to chain drive tools and a system which provides an improved, simplified rotational power transferring capability with a directional control or ratcheting option and a modular option that allows assembling the tools in a wide variety of angular and extended configurations to enable accomplishing tasks such as tightening and loosening threaded fasteners and the like located in remote, difficult to reach or limited access locations. The present invention has further utility in the field of machine tooling, by providing the capability of changing the location and direction of rotational power from its original source to allow machining and other functions in locations and orientations not reachable using conventional tooling and fixturing.
The problem of providing access in confined spaces for efficient machining and assembly purposes has long existed. Often engineers must re-design all or part of a project due to lack of access for manufacturing or installation. Most hand wrenches or ratchets must be swung in an arc, which motion may be limited or impossible due to obstructions around the item or items being assembled, installed or removed. In the machining art, many parts often must be set up and machined more than one time so that the machine tool or tools have access to the area being machined.
Pneumatic and electric power tools include an attached hose, cord or battery all of which can be heavy and inconvenient. These tools also usually require straight-in access into cavities and other recessed and remote locations. These requirements make the tools inconvenient, expensive and sometimes impossible to use for certain applications. The known tools typically do not function so as to transfer power or torque around corners or form compound angles without some type of additional adaptor or knuckle-type component which can be cumbersome and bind when loaded. The known adaptor and knuckle-type components are also typically limited to producing a maximum 30 degree angle to the original drive source because of the binding problem of their components.
Known prior art flexible drives have lacked any significant commercial success due to many reasons including high manufacturing costs, complexity and inability to extend or transfer rotational power around corners well enough to justify the expense of the drives to customers.
The known prior art flexible drive devices suffer variously from the following disadvantages as presented below.
Disadvantages Index
A. Can be used as a power transfer device only, cannot function independently.
B. Lack the ability to function adjustably around corners.
C. Contain additional parts to maintain chain tightness.
D. Contain no provision for machine applications.
E. Are complex and expensive to manufacture.
F. Need an exterior ratchet mechanism to operate.
G. Do not provide an economical means of adjustable compound angle operation.
H. Housings do not provide a self-locking mechanism for assembly.
I. Do not provide a mechanical advantage.
J. Do not provide an economical means for adding a power source.
K. Must be mounted onto another tool for operation.
L. Flexible drive mechanism is exposed during operationxe2x80x94will accumulate dirt and become entangled with other objects.
M. Exposed drive mechanism may pinch or otherwise injure operator during use.
N. Do not contain internal square drives for multiple function use.
O. Do not contain a ratchet-enabling switch
P. Ratchet switch is not located on operator end.
Q. Ratchet switch does not provide a neutral position for use.
R. Do not specify die casting or injection molding for precise and economical manufacture of parts.
S. Lack any significant commercial success.
T. Multiple tools cannot be securely connected at adjustable angles and compound angles for operation.
U. Cannot be used as a torque transfer device.
V. Do not specify safety enhancing materials for manufacture.
W. Cannot provide rotary motion through the adjustable angle connection point between tools.
As explained below the novel Advanced Tool Systems of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art set forth above.
This invention is an economical, yet versatile tool and system which provides increased access and efficiency for manufacturing, machining and assembly operations while also providing increased safety and ergonomics.
The system is comprised of three parts:
A. Basic tool designs and configurations. (Hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cChain Drive Toolsxe2x80x9d or CDT.)
B. Secondary tools for separate use or for enhancing basic system.
C. Accessories, tool holding and tool-retaining systems to compliment the complete system.
This invention is comprised of a two-part housing which encloses an endless chain and two sprockets for providing rotational power output and one or more of the following novel features:
A. An exterior tool interlock system for joining two (or more) tools and for angle adjustment.
B. An internal two or three-position selector switch for ratcheting and power-driven modes of operation.
C. The housing may be configured straight, permanently angled, tapered, at compound angles or any combination thereof.
D. The housings can be easily designed to contain their own power source (battery, pneumatic, ac/dc electric, hydraulic, mechanical advantage etc.) and still maintain the other modes of operation.
E. The housing may also provide holes for attachment to machine tools, for independent action or placement and holding of the tool in a confined space.
F. The housing may provide its own assembly features.
G. Compound and right angle tools containing an additional drive gear and reconfigured housings.
The present invention includes a triple tool comprised of an outer housing, two drive gears and two end plates and one or more of the following novel features:
A. An outer housing of one-piece cast or injection molded construction.
B. End plates press-fit into the outer housing of the tool requiring no additional parts and containing an anti-rotation feature.
C. End plates that may incorporate a lug interlock system for combination with other Chain Drive Tools at adjustable angles.
D. Drive gears incorporating an external, or internal, square drive and containing an internal hex or an internal thread for securing tools thereto and using the lug interlock system.
The present invention also includes a combination tool. This invention is comprised of a formed tube and a cross-member and one or more of the following novel features:
A. The tube is one-piece and forms an internal spark plug or similar hex or other drive socket or member on one end and an external square drive or internal square drive holder on the other end.
B. The tube also contains a cross hole for use of cross-member to apply extra force as a T-handle or to be tapped by a hammer.
C. The tube handle is externally sized for hand operation as a square or screw driver as well as internally sized to grip cross-member for storage.
D. The square drive adaptor also contains an internal hex for screwdriver tip use.
E. The cross member can also be used as a square driver for sockets.
The drive adaptor may be eliminated by incorporating it as part of formed tube, however this will limit it""s versatility to function with other drive adaptors for other uses.
The invention can also include a hand-wheel, which is a multiple use tool incorporating an external square drive or internal square drive or other useful configuration and an internal hex feature for direct operation by hand or power tools or separate use as a screwdriver with standard hex bits.
A. Sprocket drive members and/or adaptors may include a snap-spring, which is a one-piece, tool-retaining member that also functions with conventional sockets and tools.
B. Quick-change drill chucks and collets that also provide clearance for tools to extend out the back of tool holders to permit length adjustment and better access in confined spaces.
C. Shorty sockets and male hexes that incorporate a male square drive into a drive body as well as a short body length for increased access.
D. A square bolt for connecting sprockets, and therefore tools, in conjunction with the lug interlock system.
E. Various square drive adaptors to accommodate larger and smaller square drive tools as well as both male and female hex adaptors for screwdriver and electric drill use.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.